Sapphire
by Egyptian scorpian
Summary: Hatsuharu introduces Tohru to a world she never knew existed. M for a reason people.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Hatsuharu quickly checked his hair in the mirror as he hurried down the hall. The knock on the door had been so light he wasn't sure that was what he had heard, until the second light rap touched his ears. Straightening the entry rug with his foot he opened the door.

As a cold blast of winter wind caught his breath so did the girl on his front step.

"I wasn't sure you would come," he said, sizing up the bundle of coats, scarfs, mittens and three inch heeled boots standing before him.

"I wasn't sure either," she answered softly. "May I come in?"

Hatsuharu quickly stepped back, offering his hand for support as she stepped into the entryway. Pushing the door closed, Hatsuharu turned in time to watch her shake loose a mass of silky brown hair from the scarf, allowing it to tumble carelessly down her back.

The soft fragrance of her hair touched his senses, and he smiled inwardly as he moved passed her.

"Let me take your coat," he offered, reaching to assist her with the buttons.

Tohru shed her outer garments, and handed them to Hatsuharu.

"I don't remember us agreeing on that as the attire for the evening," Hatsuharu remarked turning to face her.

Tohru looked down at her clothes. She had on a burgundy sweater, very tight black jeans and three inch heeled ankle boots.

"Yes, well, I thought you might like to help me get changed," she replied, as a soft smile touched the edges of her lips. "I have everything right here. You don't seem to be dress for the evening yet either."

"As I said, I wasn't sure if you were going to come."

"Oh," she whispered, her brown eyes sparkling.

Hatsuharu picked up the leather bag at Tohru's feet and led the way to the living room spce in his quarters. The room was oval shaped with a fireplace set into the inner wall, two low backed sofas outlined the area with a wonderfully large tan shag rug accenting the floor. Tohru instantly noticed the interesting shape of the heavy wood coffee table where Hatsuharu had just set her bag.

"Well, the night isn't getting any younger," she sighed. "Shall we begin. The items in my bag are arranged in the order in which I should put them on. So, if you will help me with my sweater," and she stepped within inches of him.

Hatsuharu placed his warm hands on her waist, slowly gliding them upward taking the sweater up and over her head. A shiver went through her, and instantly her crotch was wet. Dropping the sweater on the sofa, Hatsuharu reached around and unfastened her lacy bra. Her nipples were already hard as the covering fell away, but Hatsuharu seemed not to notice.

"Rest your foot on the table," he instructed, and he knelt to unzip her right boot. As the boot slipped off, Tohru wiggled her toes. "Now the other," he said, setting the first aside. Again wiggling her toes, Tohru pranced nervously in place as Hatsuharu skimmed his hands along her outer thighs stopping at the snap of her jeans.

"What are you going to be wearing?" she asked wiggling her bottom out of the tight jeans.

"My things are laid out on the bed," he replied squeezing her calf. "Lift your leg." Hatsuharu worked the material to her ankle and she slipped her foot out and to the floor. Repeating the process, Tohru balanced herself by holding onto his shoulders. With the last item, her lace panties, Tohru quickly slipped her fingers under the waistband and wiggled them down and off.

"Turn around," Hatsuharu requested with a twirling of his finger over her head, "let me look at you."

Tohru could feel her face flush as she began to turn.

"Slowly," he ordered. "Stop, right there a moment."

Tohru stopped with her back to him. She could feel his piercing blue eyes fixed on her bottom. What is he waiting for, she thought. Gently Hatsuharu gathered up her silky hair and draped it over her left shoulder.

"Continue."

Tohru slowly turned to face him, her hair falling just short of her pink nipples. Hatsuharu's grey eyes roamed over her figure, coming to rest on the redish patch of hair left on her neatly shaved pelvis. With an approving smile Hatsuharu unzipped the bag.

The first items he removed were a pair of leather thigh high boots. Hatsuharu looked at the heel.

"Six inch?" he remarked.

"Yes," she replied softly.

Hatsuharu knelt, and gently grasping her right heel guided it into the boot. The boot laced up the front, molding itself to her leg just an inch from her crotch. As Hatsuharu tied off the lacings his finger lightly touched her pussy lips, sending another quick shiver through her.

With both boots in place, Hatsuharu pulled the next item from the bag. A sapphire blue, satin corset with back lacings.

"I like your taste in colors," he complimented, fitting the corset to the tan contours of her body .

"Thank you. You left it up to me, so I picked my favorite color."

Hatsuharu moved to her rear and began lacing her in. The corset started right above her tailbone and ended under her breast. As the corset tighten Tohru nestled her breast comfortably into the half cup openings at the top. Tohru's breath was coming in short pants, and her face was slightly flushed by the time Hatsuharu finished. Then reaching into a side compartment of the bag, Hatsuharu produced a shiny silver D ring which attached near the top of the corset in the back. After securing it, he gave it a little tug, allowing Tohru to know it was in place and reminding her of what it was for.

Next was a white suede skirt, which zipped up the back. Tohru again balanced herself by holding onto Hatsuharus shoulders as she stepped into the skirt, and wiggled about as he moved the skirt up past her thighs. The skirt, once in place began where the corset ended and ended where her thigh high,six inch heeled boots began. The short tight skirt barely covered her naked bottom and crotch.

The last item out of the bag was an sapphire blue shoulder cape attached to an inch wide leather collar. Hatsuharu regarded it for a moment. Then looked at Tohru and smiled.

"Very nice," he commented. Stepping close Hatsuharu clasped the inch wide collar around Tohru's throat. He then lifted her brown hair and locked it in place with a tiny silver lock. Along with the collar came matching half inch leather wrist collars, which Hatsuharu buckled on and locked in place with a tiny silver lock on each.

Hatsuharu stepped back and looked at her. "Turn please," he said again twirling his finger above her. Tohru made a slow circle, coming to a stop facing him. "Something is missing," he commented tapping his lips with his finger. Then his face brightened. "Wait here."

Hatsuharu returned a minute later with some thin silver chain in his hands.

"Put your foot up on the table," he instructed. Hatsuharu quickly looped the first chain around the back of her heel, over her foot and locked it in place under the arch of her boot. "Now the other."

When he was finished Tohru realized the boots were not coming off until he decided. But for that matter neither was anything else, since he had sent her the other locks in the mail and hadn't enclosed the keys.

"What about the other chains you have in your hand?" Tohru asked hesitantly.

"Those are for later," he informed her, and slipped them into his pocket. "I need to get changed, stand there until I return."

Hatsuharu disappeared down the hall, leaving Tohru alone in the living room. Within minutes she began to wonder if he meant for her to stand still right there, or just to remain standing in the living room. Tohru gazed around the room, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, easing the pressure the six inch heels was putting on her toes. After several minutes of taking in the pictures on the walls, one finally attracted her attention enough for her to wander over and take a closer look.

"That is not where I told you to stand," Hatsuharu stated loudly, startling her.

"I... was just... looking at the... picture," Tohru stuttered, turning to face him.

Hatsuharu strode across the room and took her arm, escorting her firmly back to the place she had been.

"I instructed you to stand here until I returned. We have discussed this together on numberous occasions. I do not like repeating myself and I mean what I say. If you do not understand something-ask. Otherwise, I will assume you do understand and expect you to do as you are told."

Tohru silently allowed him to return her to the exact place where she had been standing. Then turning away he strode back down the hall and disappeared. Tohru stood quietly waiting, wondering what her night with Hatsuharu would be like.

This had all started six months earlier when she had dialed his phone number by mistake. She could still remember that night so vividly.

_"Hello," came a rich timbred masculine voice over the lines._

_"Hello," she answered. "My I speak with Hana?"_

_"Tohru?," the male voice questioned._

_"Oh Hatsuharu, I'm very sorry" she replied and hung up the phone. Tohru had waited a minute for the line to clear and picked up the receiver to dial again-there was no dial tone._

_"Hello?" Tohru questioned into the receiver._

_"Yes," Hatsuharu responded. "Now Tohru, did you think I was going to just allow you to disturb me?"_

_"I... ah...I didn't mean to disturb you. I dialed the number wrong," Tohru tried to explain. "It was a accident."_

_"I see," he sighed. "Well, as a general rule, I punish those who interrupt me without permission. I don't see why I should not apply this rule to you also."_

_"P…punish me," Tohru gasped. "But…but…I..it was…I mean I didn't mean to."_

_"Never the less, if I punish you now, in the future you may be more careful when dialing the phone."_

_"What?" she cried._

_"I assume you were trying to call Hanajima or Arisa, correct ?" he asked abruptly._

_"Yes, I was," Tohru answered curtly._

_"Well, as punishment for disturbing me, I am going to leave my phone line open. Thus tieing up your line also," he informed her sternly._

_"You can't do this," she yelped._

_"I already have. Now get a magazine, sit down, lay the receiver beside you, and wait," he ordered._

_Stunned, Tohru did as he said, and sat leafing through a cooking magazine. After thirty minutes she silently lifted the receiver to hear ear and listened. He could hear her breathe against the mouthpiece._

_"Tohru, I told you to lay the phone beside you and wait," he stated sharply. "Now, do as you're told."_

_A twinge of excitment caused a moistness between her legs as she compliantly laid the phone back down. The longer she waited the more often she glanced at the phone. She finished her magazine and wanted something else to read, but was afraid to leave the receiver unattended. Unable to see a clock from where she sat, she shifted uncomfortably in the chair causing her jeans to rub against her pussy, sending a chill through her instantly hardening her nipples._

_"Tohru," Hatsuharu's voice sounded through the receiver. "Pick up the phone."_

_"Yes," Tohru answered softly._

_"You did very well. In the future, I expect you to be more careful of the numbers you are dialing."_

_"I will."_

_"You may hang up now," his gentle voice permitted._

_"Thank you," Tohru whispered and gently placed the receiver on it's base._

_Tohru looked at the clock, it was nearly midnight. She had sat there for three hours. Unbelievable, she thought. Stretching as she yawned, her jeans again tightened against her crotch causing her pussy muscles to throb. Skimming her fingers down her tummy passed the waistband of her jeans, she touched herself._

'_I can't believe I got wet just from that!' she thought with a blush._

_That night Tohru gently rubbed the pleasure areas along the lips of her pussy. Her thoughts replaying the conversation over the phone, 'if I punish you now you will be more careful.' Within minutes Tohru felt the warm sensations of her orgams, her muscles convulsing as the waves of pleasure shook her, a soft moan escaping her lips as the last hot twinge in her pussy died. Tohru slept sounder that night than she had in months._

_Tohru saw a message flashing on her cell phone when she got home the next day._

_"Hello Tohru," came Hatsuharu's voice. "I will call you at 6 o'clock sharp, but do not answer until after the third ring."_

_Tohru stared at her phone, and replayed the message just to make sure she had heard correctly. Then she looked at the clock, it was 5:15. '_

_I have time to change and fix myself some supper,' she thought._

_Ring... Ring... Ring._

_"Hello," Tohru said, touching the receiver to her ear._

_"Very good, Tohru," praised the gentle voice on the other end, and Tohru's heart skipped a beat. "I trust you had a good day."_

_"Yes, thank you," she replied. "What was it you needed to speak to me about?"_

_"I simply wanted to caught up with you," he said. "Since you're always so busy with school and work nowadays."_

_"Oh," she remarked, kicking herself for neglecting one of her friends. "I'm sorry about that Hatsuharu, so how have you been."_

_"I've been pretty good," he replied. "Ever since the curse broken the air is less tense here at the estate. Hell, Akito walks around humming and smiling. It's actually kinda creepy."_

_Tohru laughed at the tone Hatsuharu's voice had taken; he sounded as if he had walked in on his grandmother while she was bathing._

"_You have such a beautiful laugh."_

_Tohru blushed at the compliment, unconsciously twisting a piece of hair around her finger, waiting for him to speak to her again. That night their conversation lasted thirty minutes, and as Hatsuharu said his goodbyes he informed her he would call again the following evening. But not to answer the phone until the third ring._

Hatsuharu took his time dressing, making sure every detail was perfect. Soft leather pants clung to his groin, a wide leather belt about his waist secured the silver silk shirt he had chosen for the evening. His black boots stopped just below his knee, making it hard to tell where the boot stopped and the pants began. The last item on the bed was his vest. The waist length black vest was made of the highest grade leather, and embroidered in silver thread on the right breast was the Sohma ensignina as well as a grazing cow.

Stepping over to the armoire he open the doors to reveal an extensive collection of devices used in the art of thralldom. Remembering the thin chains he had dropped into the pocket of his other trousers, he moved to the bed and retrieved them. Holding them up he pinched the nipple clip of each, testing the tightness of the spring. Satisfied he placed them in his vest pocket. Next he located his twenty two inch stiff leather paddle, which he slid along the side of his boot into its designed sleeve, the tapered grip just inches from his fingers.

He did not plan on being out extremely late, and did not forsee any unusual activities developling, so dropping an extra chain and minature lock into his vest pocket he closed the armoire. Looking in the floor length mirror, Hatsuharu stiffened his collar, straightened his vest and headed for the living room.

Tohru was standing where he had placed her, fidgeting as usual.

"Tohru," Hatsuharu spoke her name from the doorway. She instantly stopped moving about. "Are you having a problem being still?"

"No, my toes were just getting a little tingly," she replied picking up her foot and wiggling it around.

"That was not an appropriate response," Hatsuharu stated coming to stand within inches of her.

"I know, Master," she responded softly. Then looking directly at him, her blue eyes flickered, "I just wanted to be sure you were paying attention."

"Hummm," he sighed, as the narrowing of his eyes gave her a firm but gently warning.

Tohru compliantly cast her gaze to the floor. "May I ask where you are taking me this evening."

"We are going to a play party at the Citadel," Hatsuharu answered, and lightly brushed the back of his hand over her exposed nipples. Tohru's eyes jumped to meet his. "No," he whispered his order, and she looked to the floor. "My Pet, you must be focused tonight," he reminded her.

"Yes Master," Tohru breathed penitently.

Hatsuharu placed his warm lips against her ear, "I will not tolerate any misbehavior."

Tohru moved her head slightly, nestling into his words of warning.


	2. Chapter 2

Hatsuharu turned away, and headed for the kitchen. Tohru followed.

"I did not say you could move," Hatsuharu said sternly when he heard the click of her heeled boots on the tile.

"Hatsuharu!" Tohru yelped, and he spun around to face her. The fire in his eyes told her more than she wanted to know. Biting her lower lip, Tohru turned around and slowly made her way back to her place in front of the coffee table.

Hatsuharu returned to the coffee table also. "Maybe I am wrong in thinking you are ready for this evening," Hatsuharu stated, his irritation obvious. Tohru cast her eyes to the floor. "That was the third mistake you've made since you have been here, actually in the last hour. Do you have an explanation?"

"I am trying to stay focused, Master. It is the excitment of being with you and the anticipation of tonights events," Tohru answered, her head lowered in shame.

"Your excitment and anticipation need to be controlled. Your training has been virtually without physical discipline or punishment, possibly now is the time for you to comprehend the meaning of the words."

"If that would help me to stay focused, Master, then please teach me," Tohru begged. "I do so wish to accompany you this evening."

Hatsuharu stood over her, silently deciding his next move. "Get on your knees on the coffee table," he directed sternly. Tohru responded immediately, and without looking up she positioned herself on her knees at the edge of the low wood table. "Now, place your nose on the surface of the table."

Tohru leaned forward, supporting herself by placing her hands on the table, and placed her nose on the smooth surface.

"Spread your knees apart."

Tohru cautiously separated her knees, barely exposing her neatly shaved pussy from under her white suede skirt. Hatsuharu moved to her rear and tapped his finger to the inside of her knees. Tohru continued to inch her knees apart until Hatsuharu indicated for her to stop.

Hatsuharu placed his hands on her thighs, skimming them upward, pushing her skirt up over her back. His gentle touch caressed her rounded ass cheeks.

"Tohru, I want you to release the table and balance yourself in this position by extending your arms out from your sides." As Tohru complied her forehead and shins bumped the table, stablizing her. She could hear Hatsuharu leave the room, but she remained stationary.

"Only your nose and knees are to touch the table," he ordered, returning with two yardsticks, each mounted on a wide board to hold them upright. "Your arms are to be extended and your hands are not to drop below the tape I have placed on each yardstick."

"Hatsuharu," Tohru whimpered.

"Tohru, be still," Hatsuharu ordered sharply. "You must concentrate on only two things. Maintaining your balance and keeping your hands above the tape."

"Yes, Master."

"If your hands go below the tape, I will assist in refocusing your thoughts," he concluded. "If I am going to take you with me tonight, I will be absolutely sure your thoughts are focused."

Tohru swayed back and forth, managing to keep her hands above the tape and maintain her balance. Hatsuharu seated himself on the sofa behind her and began to leaf through a magazine. While Tohru balanced her mind wandered back to the first time Hatsuharu had disciplined her; it had taken place while Shigure, Yuki, and Kyou had gone out of town, each to visit their respective girlfriends.

_He had set patterns of instructions for her which he felt she had become too comfortable with. Instead of listening to his instructions, she had begun pre-guessing what he would say._

_That evening he had instructed her not to answer the phone at all the next day, no matter how long it rang, and had given her a reprieve from reciting her rules before retiring. He did instruct her though to recite them the next morning, nude, breast thrust forward, fingers locked behind her back and sitting indian fashion in the middle of her living room._

_The next evening when the phone rang all Hatsuharu said when she answered was,_

_*There is a package for you at the back door,* and hung up._

_Confused, Tohru hurried to the back door and sure enough a meidum sized packaged, wrapped in brown paper was on the porch. Taking it to her room, Tohru removed the envelope from the top and opened it._

_Slave,_

_You have not been listening to me, and I am not at all happy with you. Enclosed are the items needed for your first lesson in discipline. I expect__you to follow directions to the letter. If you do not, punishment will follow.___

_Open the Box__  
__Master_

Tohru opened the box and found a list of items enclosed.

_1 pair seven inch heels__  
__1 two inch wide leather collar__  
__1 leather harness bra and posture strap__  
__1 six inch wide leather belt w/wrist stra ps attached__  
__7 minature silver locks_

Below the list Hatsuharu had written, *Remove all your clothing and lock every item enclosed in place.* As the last lock clicked, Tohru saw one final note taped to the bottom of the box. With her wrists strapped to her side, Tohru struggled to retrieve the note. Slowly working the folds apart she smoothed it open on the table.

Slave,

_You must listen when I speak to you. You must hear my words and only my words. I do not like repeating myself and I explicitly mean what I say. You have taken for granted your daily rituals would not change. I changed them last evening.__  
__You were not to answer the phone today__  
__You were not to recite your directives last evening__  
__You were to recite them this morning in a new position__  
__Rin will be by to release you at her instructed time._

Master

"OooooWwwww!" Tohru screamed. Her forehead thumping the wood as one hand grabbed the table, and the other hand grabbed her ass. Hatsuharu's stiff leather stap left a two inch mark across her bare bottom.

"Your hands were below the tape," Hatsuharu informed her. "Resume your position."

"Master, that hurt," Tohru cried, rubbing her bottom.

"I imagine it did. If your hands drop below the tape, I will remind you again. You are to focus on only two things. Maintaining your balance and keeping your hands above the tape."

"Yes, Master," Tohru whispered, slowly returning to her balanced position.

"Whenever I remind you, you are not to grab the table or your bottom. If you do, I will administer another."

"Yes, Master."

Tohru breathed evenly, teetering ever so slightly as she concentrated on her outstretched arms. Eventually, thoughts of how long she must endure and how she could possibly please her Master in this position, invaded her concentration.

'Just like my first first lesson,' she thought.

_That time her hands were strapped to her side, if she sat down the restrictive six inch belt pinched her. She couldn't bend over with the posture stap attached to her collar and the wide belt. Her feet hurt from the overly high heels and her breast were squeezed together and thrust forward in that silly harness._

"Oooowwww!" she screamed, and grabbed the table. "Ooowww!" she screamed again and quickly extended her arms, losing her balance. Hatsuharu's strong hands caught her waist as she fell forward.

"Thank you, Master," Tohru whispered, and again extended her arms.

Hatsuharu watched, and within minutes Tohru's fingertips began to sink closer and closer to the tape.

"Tohru, what is the purpose of this lesson?" Hatsuharu patiently questioned.

"To focus my thoughts, Master."

"Why must your thoughts be focused?"

"So that I may accompany you this evening, Master."

"Good girl," Hatsuharu's warm voice praised.

Tohru's hands again rose above the tape. As with her first lesson, just the sound of Hatsuharu's voice gave her renewed strength. That first time his reassuring voice had spoke to her over the answering machine.

_She had been awake most of the night, unable to get comfortable in her bonded state. She had only had chips for supper, since she was unable to operate the stove. She had been shivering since early morning, and couldn't even get into a hot tub with those blasted heels locked to her aching feet. She had finally been reduced to tears as the house phone started to ring, unable to do anything more than listen as the machine picked up._

_"Tohru," Hatsuharu's gentle voice spoke her name. "Are you listening to me."_

_Just a few words from her Master had given her the strength to endure until Rin arrived to release her._

"OoooWwww!"

"Tohru, Concentrate!" Hatsuharu snapped, applying the strap a second time as she prevented herself from falling forward.

Once repositioned Hatsuharu released her. Angry with herself Tohru thumped her forehead purposely against the wood.

"Stop it," Hatsuharu ordered harshly.

"No," Tohru cried. "Oooowwww! Ooooowwwww! Hatsuharu, I stopped! I stopped!" she screamed as Hatsuharu's firm grip prevented her from falling or escaping.

An hour later, Hatsuharu slid the leather paddle back into it's sleeve along the side of his boot. Tohru remained balanced with only her nose and knees touching the table.

"Tohru," Hatsuharu spoke gently. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, Master."

"Tonight at the Citadel you will do exactly as I say and you will not speak the entire time we are there."

"Yes, Master," she answered without moving a muscle.

A moment later, Tohru felt the loving touch of her master's hands on her warm bottom. His strap had left it's mark on the back of each of her legs, and her ass cheeks were reddened but not bruised. Hatsuharu tenderly kissed each hot cheek then straightened her white suede skirt. Hatsuharu placed his hands on Tohru's hips, drawing her back against himself.

"Tohru," he sighed heavily. "You may not call me Hatsuharu." Tohru lost her balance, but her Master's hands were supporting her securely. "Come on, you may stand up now," he instructed guiding her back, allowing her to lean against him until her feet were steady.

Tohru regained her footing, straightened her clothes and fixed her blue eyes, brimming with tears, on the third button of Hatsuharu's shirt.

"Are you all right?" Hatsuharu asked.

"Yes, Master. I am fine," she answered, her voice barely a whisper. Hatsuharu slipped his hand through the mass of brown hair at the base of her neck drawing her to him. As his lips touched her forehead, tears splashed passed her dark lashes.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Hatsuharu remained with his lips pressed to her forehead a moment longer. He was remembering the excitment he felt everytime she spoke his name.

Suddenly he stiffened, remembering his responsibilities. He is the Master, and Tohru must remember this. She is his slave, whether she likes being referred to as slave or not, she must submit. He is responsible for both their lives and desires, and he must remember this above all else.

"Come Precious, it's time for us to leave."

Head bowed, hands clasped behind her back, Tohru silently followed Hatsuharu through the house, stopping several steps behind him at the door to the garage. When he opened the door, cold winter air rushed in, sending chill bumps over her exposed skin. Tohru only hoped he would offer her a coat. The short shoulder cape she now wore could hardly be called covering. The flimsy lace material hung just an inch passed the half cup bra of her corset.

"It's really cold out tonight," Hatsuharu commented quickly shrugging into his leather jacket.

"Yes, Master, very cold," Tohru answered quietly, without looking up.

"If you do not ask me for a coat, I will assume you do not want one," Hatsuharu remarked and stepped into the garage. Tohru defiantly bit her lower lip and followed him out the door. In one fluid motion, Hatsuharu pivoted on the ball of his foot drawing the leather paddle from it's sleeve as he turned.

"May I have a coat," Tohru blurted out. She saw the muscle at the back of his jaw tighten as their eyes met. "Please Master," she whispered, and her mischievous blue eyes sparkled.

Caught off guard by the look in her eyes, Hatsuharu pushed the paddle back into the boot sleeve. Crossing the garage, he removed his oilskin duster from the hanger, and held it open for Tohru. He watched as she slipped her slender arms down the sleeves, then lifting her brown hair over the collar he adjusted the shoulders. Still standing behind her while Tohru adjusted the front of the heavy coat, Hatsuharu's hands found their way to her up thrust breast, firmly held in place by the corset. Gently grasping her breast he pulled Tohru back against himself.

"Mmmm Hatsuharu," she breathed, and felt his cock stiffen, "your hands are warm."

"Tohru," he murmured mindfully, tightening his fingers around her breast.

"Yes Master," she whispered. "I am very focused."

Hatsuharu smiled to himself, and teasingly traced his fingers down the ribbing of the corset. "Tonight my Pet, I shall have my way with you," he whispered into her hair. Tohru could feel his hot breath against her ear as Hatsuharu's fingers slipped between her legs. And cupping her pussy in his hand he forced her ass tightly into his groin, "Tonight, my Pet."

Hatsuharu opened the passenger door of his 300 XLS, allowing Tohru to slid comfortably onto the leather seat. Tohru was silent as Hatsuharu drove up the freeway ramp, her thoughts drifting back to a conversation they had shared months earlier.

_"Hatsuharu," Tohru had implored on that warm summer evening. "May I ask a question?"_

_"Certainly."_

_"We have been speaking nightly for over a month," she began. "And I enjoy you calling, even look forward to it." She paused a long moment looking for the right words._

_"And..." Hatsuharu's masculine voice urged._

_"And... well..." she took a deep breath, "what kind of relationship is there between us?"_

_"I am to be your Master and you my Slave," Hatsuharu informed her calmly. "I have been waiting until you were comfortable in asking me, before I moved further into the relationship."_

_"Oh," she breathed, momentarily startled by his answer._

_"From today forward, I will begin your training. You will listen to me, and you will do as I say. I in turn, will care and provide for you completely."_

_"Oh," she repeated, almost embarrassed at how happy that made her._

_"Your training, for the time being, will be conducted by phone, mail, and through female associates of mine, when the situation requires it."_

_"Oh."_

_"Tohru, say more than 'oh', or I will hang up," Hatsuharu said sternly._

_"What about when we are around other people?" Tohru asked softly. "How will we act?"_

_"To those outside of our world, it will not be obvious, if we act slightly different. However, you must first learn to listen to my voice and respond accordingly to my tone, whether it be, stern, encouraging, ordering, soothing, or angry."_

_"Oh."_

_"Slave," Hatsuharu's voice became harsh. "You will do as I say, without hesitation. I will discipline or punish you, as I see fit, for mistakes, disobedience and to re-enforce the fact that I am the Master. Now, if you say 'oh' one more time, I will punish you."_

_"Yes Sir," Tohru whispered. "Hatsuharu?"_

_"Yes, Slave."_

_"I do not like being called slave," she said quietly._

_"I see," he chuckled softly. "And what would you like me to call you?"_

Tohru smiled to herself, remembering the short list of names Hatsuharu had allowed. Although, anytime he felt he needed to get his point across he referred to her as slave and insisted she call him master. At the thought of Hatsuharu getting his point across, Tohru's bottom tightened, remembering the recent sting of his leather paddle.

"Tohru," Hatsuharu's voice interrupted her thoughts. "You are very quiet. Is there something on your mind?"

"No Master," Tohru responded, and unconsciously her brow furrowed.

Hatsuharu eased the car into the flow of traffic in the right lane and set the cruise control. Tohru was fidgeting in the seat, absent-mindedly twisting a thread from the liner of the oilskin duster.

"Tohru, what are you thinking about?" Hatsuharu asked.

Tohru's shoulders lifted in a half shrug as she sighed.

"Tohru..." Hatsuharu drawled insistently.

"What are you going to call me tonight?"

Hatsuharu looked over at her. She had quit figeting, her shoulders had tensed and her blue eyes stared at her lap.

"My Pet," he answered reassuringly.

"Thank you," she breathed, and her shoulders relaxed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hatsuharu parked the car in the parking garage across the street from the exclusive club, Citadel. After straightening his attire he stepped to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for Tohru. As her booted heel touched the floor she extended her hand to Hatsuharu for assistance. Instantly aroused, Hatsuharu drew her to her feet, pushed the door closed, and backed her against the car. She could feel the warmth of his leather clad body as he came close. Fire raced through her veins as his mouth hungrily covered her. Lost in a flood of desire, Hatsuharu's kiss revealed his fiery possession.

Quickly regaining control of himself, Hatsuharu looked at her intensely. For a long moment, his deep grey eyes, as dark and powerful as he was, embraced her.

"Slave," Hatsuharu said, his tone velvet, yet edged with steel. "You will do exactly as I say and you are not to speak once we enter the club."

"Yes, Master," Tohru whispered, bowing her head in submission.

Hatsuharu waited a punctuating minute, then with a finger he lifted her chin. As their lips again met, Hatsuharu's fingers laced with hers, and giving Tohru's hand a squeeze he whispered, "Let's go."

As they left the parking garage Hatsuharu slipped his hand from Tohru's and placed it against the small of her back, directing her across the street to the club. Once inside Tohru quickly glanced around the room. Two men in business suits were standing to her left, a women in an evening gown emerged from the ladies room, and she could hear soft music coming from what appeared to be a dining area.

"Good evening, Lord Haru," came a deep voice to her right. Startled, Tohru moved a step closer to Hatsuharu.

"Good evening," Hatsuharu responded.

"May I take the ladies coat?" the clerk asked, offering his assistance. Tohru's eyes widen, and her quick, silent refusal amused Hatsuharu.

"No thank you. We will be using the inner room this evening," Hatsuharu answered, then his eyes narrowed at Tohru. "We will leave our things with Junna, once inside."

"Very well, Sir."

Hatsuharu again placed his hand at the small of Tohru's back, directing her down a well lighted hall and around the corner. Stopping in front of the second door on the left, Hatsuharu stepped passed her and gave a sharp rap. While they waited Hatsuharu positioned Tohru behind and to the left of himself.

"You are to follow me in and you will remain behind me at all times," he instructed. Head up, eyes lowered, Tohru gave a quick nod. "Good girl."

A minute later the door opened and Hatsuharu stepped in, followed by Tohru. The lightening was dim and it took a few seconds for Tohru's eyes to adjust. It was as if they had stepped into another world.

To her left were two girls, each had their hands cuffed together and were attached to the wall by a ring above their heads. The one facing her had a rubber object in her mouth, held in place by straps locked at the back of her head. Her only clothing was a pair of light maroon stockings with a deep maroon, silk garter holding them in place, and a pair of six inch maroon stilettos. The second girl was facing the wall, she was encased in a shiny black material, from the hood over her head to the molded stiletto's on her feet. The only skin visible was in the back from her hips to her knees, and that area had been well striped recently by a cane or crop.

Tohru winced slightly at the thought, and turned her attention to the view directly in front of her. Two steps descended into a large public room. Darker there than the room she now was in Tohru concentrated on bringing the view into focus, and unconsciously took a step forward. Hatsuharu's hand touched her arm and she stood stock still. Tohru's head lowered just a bit as she cast her eyes to the floor and moved her foot back.

"Good evening, Lord Haru," came a familiar female voice to her right.

"Good evening, Rin," Hatsuharu responded, and Tohru's eyes instantly met Rin's.

"First outing," Rin remarked, ignoring Tohru's eye contact.

"Yes, it may prove to be a long evening," Hatsuharu sighed with exasperation.

Tohru's head dropped.

"Patience Hatsuharu," Rin reminded him, "we have all been there at one time or another." A smile touched the corners of his mouth as he winked at Rin. "I will speak with you again as the evening progresses," Rin responded, resting her gloved hand on his arm briefly before she departed.

As Rin stepped down into the public room, Hatsuharu walked over to check his coat. Tohru was watching Rin, and hadn't notice that Hatsuharu had left, but Hatsuharu immediately noticed Tohru was not at his heels.

Hatsuharu fought the quick anger accompanied with disobeidence, took a deep breath and snapped his fingers loudly. Tohru's head swung around and their eyes met. Hatsuharu watched as Tohru sadly hung her head, and waited for his command.

After what seemed an eternity Hatsuharu spoke sternly. "Come here."

Tohru slowly moved to the counter.

"Good evening, Junu," Hatsuharu greeted, turning his back to Tohru.

"Good evening, Lord Haru."

"Have my associates arrived yet?" Hatsuharu asked as he removed his jacket.

"Yes Sir. They are seated near the arena," Junna answered cheerfully.

"Slave, remove you coat," Hatsuharu spoke harshly to Tohru. Wincing at the sound of his voice, Tohru's fingers fumbled with the buttons of the duster.

Taking longer than she wanted, Tohru finally managed to slip the heavy coat off and handed it to Junna. Hatsuharu then unsnapped the shoulder cape from her collar, fully exposing her breast. Tohru remained still as he handed her cape to Junna.

"Now, remove your skirt and hand it to Junna," Hatsuharu ordered. For a split second Tohru's eyes met Hatsuharu's, and she remembered her skirt was the only article of clothing for which he had not provided a lock. "Slave, do as you are told."

Tohru reached behind her back and lowered the zipper of her white suede skirt. Then swallowing the lump in her throat, she slipped her fingers under the waist band, slowly pushing the skirt passed her hips and thighs. Silently stepping out of the skirt she folded it neatly and laid it on the counter for Junna.

A woman, dressed in an elegant leather body suit, stopped at the counter. Her black eyes roamed over Tohru's half naked body.

"Nice Hatsuharu. Very nice," her deep, throaty voice pentrated Tohru's mind.

Tohru was greatful for the semidarkness as she felt her cheeks redden with embarrassment. Unforunately, the darkness didn't hide the tear that slipped unbidden from her blue eyes.

"Mistress Kaguya, this is my precious pet, Tohru," Hatsuharu's gentle voice introduced. His words caressing Tohru's breaking heart. "Be assured of her place at my side," he continued, a silken thread of warning in his voice.

"I shall indeed be watching, Hatsuharu," Kaguya chuckled threateningly, and gracefully glided toward the public room.

Hatsuharu touched his thumb under Tohru's eye, drying her tears. "Are you all right?" he asked softly.

"Yes Master, I am fine," Tohru breathed.

Hatsuharu touched his lips to her forhead and whispered, "Good girl." Then reaching into his vest pocket Hatsuharu brought the nipple clips and tiny chain into view. "My Pet, I am going to see to it you stay focused for the remainder of the evening," he enlightened, as Tohru gazed at the objects in his open palm.

Hatsuharu attached the ring end of each chain to the center ring of Tohru's collar with the extra lock he had dropped in his pocket. Each clip now dangled loosely between her prominet breasts. With the clips resting in the palm of his left hand, Hatsuharu's right forefinger eased into the half cup bra of the corset. Expertly lifting the nipple of each breast, which Tohru had so conscientiously tucked out of view, his fingers teasingly fondled the sensitive pink tips. Tohru watched as her nipples became erect, pinched gently between Hatsuharu's fingers.

"Look at me, my pet," Hatsuharu whispered.

As Tohru's questioning blue eyes met his, Hatsuharu simultaneously attached the clips. Tohru's eyes widened in surprise, and Hatsuharu blocked her hands as they darted toward her breast. Tohru tried to shoved his hands aside. Hatsuharu immediately pulled the leather paddle from it's boot.

"No," Tohru gasped pleadingly, dropping her hands to her side.

"You will not touch the clips," Hatsuharu ordered emphatically. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master," she whimpered softly, biting her lip against the intense pain in her nipples.

"The sharpness will be gone in a minute," Hatsuharu encouraged.

Tohru gave a slight nod and shifted her weight in the six inch heeled boots. Quickly her expression changed as her legs rubbed together, and Hatsuharu smiled.

"Excited?" he whispered, and his grey eyes sparkled.

The paddle still in his hand, Hatsuharu tapped the front of her thigh, indicating for her to separate her legs. With a disapproving scowl, Tohru inched her knees apart. Hatsuharu's hand skimmed the inside of Tohru's thigh, stopping at her moist pussy.

"Very wet, my Pet," he murmured. Visibly amused, Hatsuharu took a tissue from the counter, and dried the tips of his fingers. When he spoke again his voice was firm.

"Tohru, it is time to meet with my associates. You are to do exactly as I say and you are to remain silent, is that clear?"

"Yes Master," Tohru replied, and raising her head and lowering her eyes, Tohru followed Hatsuharu down the two steps into the public room.

The table where Hatsuharu stopped was along the perimeter of the well lighted arena. Four men and two women were seated about the table. One of the women being Mistress Kaguya. At her feet, positioned on all fours were two seemingly well trained female slaves. Each dressed in matching collars, wrist & ankle cuffs, and what appeared to be a tail resting between the cheeks of their ass. Also two of the men had female slaves and one of the men had a male slave perched precariously on a very low three legged stool. The other two female slaves wore outfits similar to Tohru's and they each sat quietly to the left of their masters. Sadly, Tohru did notice that none of the female slaves had nipple clips attached to them.

"Hatsuharu, you're late," the oldest gentleman in the group commented. His quick gray eyes humorous, yet tender as he gave Tohru the once over.

"Yes, forgive me Dai. I got held up at the door," Hatsuharu remarked, then turned his attention to the woman sitting to Dai's right. "Asuka," Hatsuharu acknowledged and bowed his head slightly. "It is good to see you."

"Thank you, Hatsuharu. Who is the one who shadows you?" Asuka's mystical voice touched Tohru's senses, and she raised her eyes to gaze on a vision of loveliness.

The briefest of signals from Asuka and Tohru quickly lowered her dark lashes.

"This is my play pretty, Tohru," Hatsuharu introduced. Tohru didn't flinch as Hatsuharu's words sent a shriver over her body, making her keenly aware of the clips on her nipples.

"She is obviously new to the 'scene'," Kaguya commented to the group. Tohru noticed Hatsuharu tense slightly at the comment and wondered what hold this woman had over him.

"We were all new at one time," Hatsuharu responded dryly, remembering Rin's comment.

"Sit Hatsuharu," Dai broke in, "we have others matters to discuss."

Hatsuharu seated himself, then arranged a chair to face the arena for Tohru. Tohru's bare bottom touched the cool wood of the chair and the muscles of her pussy tightened. Heat washed through her body, immediately followed by a chill, again making her aware of the clips fastened tightly to her nipples.

Tohru began to shift about in her chair as she watch the first Master enter the arena and begin to position his slave. Asuka gave an inconspicuous nod toward Tohru and Hatsuharu gave a tug to the chain of the nipple clips. Instant pain, followed by increased wetness settled Tohru securely on the chair.

Tohru watched as the Master attached nipple clips to his slave and automatically her hand moved to ajust the discomfort she was feeling. Hatsuharu's hand dropped to her knee in warning, and Tohru gave a slight huff, just loud enough for him to hear. Hatsuharu instantly redirected his attention to Tohru. Grasping her wrist he jerked it behind her back, twisting her around on the chair as he did so.

"Give me your other wrist," he hissed through clenched teeth.

Tohru heard the unmistakable click...click of each wrist collar being attached to the silver D ring on the back of her corset.

"Turn around and watch the arena," Hatsuharu ordered. Tohru turned around, but her head remained down. Hatsuharu's lips touched the edge of her ear as he whispered, "Watch the arena, or I will punish you here and now."

Tohru's head came up, her defiant blue eyes fixing on the center of the arena. Without warning Hatsuharu removed the nipple clips. Tohru pressed her bottom tightly into the chair as blood surged into her nipples. Then as quickly as the clips were removed, Hatsuharu clamped them on again. Tohru's head dropped, a muffled whimper escaping her lips as the clips bit down. Hatsuharu took hold of her chin, forcing her to face him; Tohru refused to make eye contact. At the same moment Hatsuharu reached for his leather paddle Rin's gloved hands began to massage his neck and shoulders.

"Hatsuharu," Rin's soft voice broke the deafening silence at the table. "There's some friends here I would like you to meet."

Hatsuharu hesitated, took a ragged breath and pushed his chair back. Tohru watched as Hatsuharu followed Rin to a nearby table.

"Hatsuharu, these are some lovelies I have been training," Rin informed loud enough for Tohru to hear. "I thought you might like to look them over. Possibly, one will be to your liking."

"Rin..." Hatsuharu started to protest.

"Hatsuharu, just stand there and appear to be interested," Rin instructed quietly. "Now, this one I call Aislynn" she announced loudly, and urged the voluptuous beauty to her feet. "She is quick to learn and very compliant. This one I call Jocasta," Rin continued, moving around the table, managing to keep Hatsuharu positioned with his back to Tohru.

Tohru sat and watched as each girl wiggled about in front of Hatsuharu. To appease Rin, Hatsuharu appraisingly fondled each slave with apparent interest-straightening a harness strap, tightening a corset lace, gently swatting a bare ass.

"Rin," Hatsuharu began to grumbled again.

"Hatsuharu, turn around and look at your precious one now," Rin whispered. Hatsuharu turned around, his blue eyes piercing the distance between them. The corner of Tohru's mouth was turned down, tears bordered her lashes and her warm blue eyes told him everything she felt.

"Thank you Rin," Hatsuharu whispered, without taking his eyes off Tohru.


	4. Chapter 4

When Hatsuharu returned to the table Tohru was sitting very still-knees together, breast lifted, and head up. Intentionally ignoring her, Hatsuharu immediately spoke to one of the men concerning the assets of the slave called Aislynn. Hatsuharu watched from the corner of his eye; Tohru's head remained up, but her eyes had lowered to her lap. Hatsuharu placed his warm hand on her thigh.

"Watch the activities in the arena," Hatsuharu said with quiet emphasis. "I will join you in a few minutes. I have business to discuss first." Tohru gave a small nod and gazed out at the arena. "Good girl," Hatsuharu praised and his lips touched the softness of her cheek.

Mistress Kaguya had observed the interaction, stroking the backs of her slaves all the while. "Hatsuharu, your gentle ways and foolish desires are what lost you playmates in the past," Kaguya ridiculed. "A tight rein, and the sting of the whip is more affective."

Hatsuharu's shoulders tensed, Tohru instantly came alive, and Asuka's hand lightly touched Dai's arm.

"Silence, Kaguya," Dai ordered with surprising authority.

Tohru, hands still locked behind her back, was held at the edge of her seat by the touch of Hatsuharu's leather strap against her leg. Her eyes narrowed and observant, darted from Asuka to Kaguya then back to Asuka. A discreet shake of Asuka's head, and Tohru eased back in her chair.

"Shall I be adding another to my covey of beauties?" Kaguya ventured softly, her black eyes taunting Hatsuharu.

Asuka snapped her fingers and even in the dimly lit room, Tohru could see Kaguya's perfect features grow pale. Hatsuharu resumed his conversation, returning the paddle to it's sleeve with the same easy with which he had drawn it. A bit confused, Tohru turned her attention to the play area.

Hatsuharu quickly concluded his business and repositioned his chair to face the arena. Placing his arm around Tohru's shoulder, his fingers toyed with the chains attached to her nipple clips. Tohru's bottom tightened in the seat, and Hatsuharu outwardly smiled.

"Oh my precious Tohru, tonight you will be mine," Hatsuharu breathed.

As Hatsuharu spoke the lighting in the arena changed, and the area where they sat noticably dimmed. At that instant Mistress Kaguya came to her feet. Without a word she gave a sharp jerk to each leash. The slave girls each moved to their respective place at the Mistress' side and waited for her command.

"Tomorrow, Kaguya," Dai's lowered voice ordered. Kaguya inclined her head in compliance and departed into the shadows of the room.

Tohru gave Hatsuharu a puzzled look.

"We are all a slave to someone," Hatsuharu whispered. Tohru was sure she detected a note of satifaction in his voice.

The play area now had three activities in progress. The one holding Tohru's attention was to the left, involving the Master and female slave who had been the first to enter the arena. Hatsuharu shifted easily in his chair, also directing his attention to this Master and slave.

The slave had been stripped and positioned face up on a waist high stainless steel table. Her wrists were bound together with a leather belt which attached to the top of the table, her head clamped between her elbows. Each ankle was bound by a leather belt attached to the end corners of the table, stretching her body down and spreading her legs. After securing the slave to the table a blindfold was placed over her eyes, heightening her other senses. Tohru watched intently as the Master caressed his slave. Starting at her fingertips, his fingers trailed down outlining the edges of the strap around her wrist. His teasing touch continued slowly over her arms to the underside of her breast. From there his masterful tongue took over, outlining her breast, moving closer and closer to the clips which pinched the tips of her nipples. Finally his moist, firm lips covered one of the clips, causing her body to tremble when his teeth removed it.

"Oooooooohhh," Tohru inhaled sharply, shuddering as Hatsuharu also removed one of her clips. Tohru clenched the muscles of her pussy, turned, and offered the other breast to Hatsuharu.

"Patience sweetness," Hatsuharu breathed lightly stroking Tohru's cheek, then playfully he flicked the other clip.

A soft moan from behind them caused Tohru to glance around. The male slave, his cock fully erect, was still perched on the low stool. Belted and locked around his waist was a gold chain with smaller chains attached. One chain was attached to the front ring of the belt, and to the end of the penis collar he now wore, forcing his cock to stick straight out. Two more chains forming a Y were attached to the same front ring. These were drawn tightly between his legs pushing his balls together and forcing them up against his cock. The tail of the Y attached to a ring at the back of the chain belt, spreading his cheeks and making it uncomfortable to sit on a hard surface.

Tohru decided the male slave looked too content to be the source of the moan and continued to look around.

"Mmmmmm..." she whimpered as Hatsuharu released the other nipple clip.

"Eyes forward," Hatsuharu whispered, resting the chains between her breast. Tohru turned her back to Hatsuharu, presenting her wrist for release. "No," he refused quietly.

"Masssterrrr," Tohru whined.

"Ssssshhhh," Hatsuharu hushed.

In a huff, Tohru twisted straight in her seat, defiantly dropping her booted heel to the floor with a dull thud.

Hatsuharu immediately reattached the clips to Tohru's tender nipples. Tohru opened her mouth to cry out, but Hatsuharu's lips silenced her. Pinned in her seat, Tohru was forced her to endure his punishing kiss. As the searing pain in her nipples dulled, Tohru submitted to Hatsuharu's domination.

"Don't do that again," Hatsuharu warned.

"Yes sir," Tohru mumbled sadly, and lowered her head.

Compliantly scooting back in her seat Tohru tried to focus her attention on the play area. This was not an easy task with the increasing pain in her nipples. The longer she watched the activities in the arena the more excited she was becoming, and it seemed any and every movement, including breathing, affected the clips. Finally she closed her eyes and tried concentrating on something other than sex.

"Tohru," Hatsuharu whispered, and she quickly opened her eyes. "Anything wrong?"

Tohru sadly shook her head, and gaze out at the arena. Hatsuharu watched as she took a shallow breath and flinched. He waited; she moved her shoulders slightly and it nearly brought tears. Closing her eyes again, Tohru concentrated.

"Tohru..." Hatsuharu's deep voice cut through her thoughts.

"I am fine," Tohru murmured, refusing to give in.

"I know that you are," he agreed tenderly, and gently removed both the clips. Tohru's hands grasped the back of her chair, her thighs locked together, and her pussy throbbed with pleasure. It took her three full minutes to relax and again open her eyes. When her eyes finally began to focus the first thing she noticed was Hatsuharu had crossed his legs and was fidgeting in his seat. Tohru's heart soared. Dimples accenting her sparkling blue eyes, she directed her attention to the play area.

The slave on the table was writhing from her Master's expert touch. Clips attached to the outer lips of her pussy, exposed her clit to the feather her Master now used to stimulate her. Each time she lifted her hips, begging for the touch of the feather, the clips bit at her pulsing, swollen clitoris. The slaves sporadic moans revealed the waves of pleasure her body was experiencing. Finally her Master's gentle fingers touched her, sending her into a wondrous release. Tohru's eyes widened as she watched the slave strain against her bonds, moans rumbling deep in her throat, her glistening body convulsing as her orgasm peaked.

Tohru turned to Hatsuharu, and was surprised to see him watching her. In the faint light she could see the spark of eroticism in his smile, and she felt her pussy clench.

"Did you enjoy that," Hatsuharu whispered, and Tohru blushed miserably.

Suddenly very self conscious Tohru looked passed him, focusing on the other two female slaves. One was sitting alone while her Master was preoccupied across the room with Rin's merchandise. The other slave was being gently stroked by her Master as they enjoyed a whipping in progress in the center of the arena.

"No my Pet, eyes forward," Hatsuharu insisted, nudging her chin around with his finger. "Watch the two who just entered the arena on the right."

Tohru looked to her right. A tall, dark clothed male stepped into the arena carrying a cushioned bar stool. Behind him followed a girl about Tohru's age. She was fully clothed: tan cotton slacks, pink silk blouse, and low heels. She followed with her head down, her shoulders sagging, and a leather strap like Hatsuharu's in her hand.

"She misbehaved in public," Hatsuharu whispered. "So, her Master is going to punish her in public also."

Tohru shuddered.

The Master set the bar stool down and waited as his slave slowly approached. When she arrived she laid the strap on the stool and began unbuttoning her blouse. Tohru began to shift in her seat as she watched the slave remove each article of clothing, folding them neatly and placing them one at a time at the Master's feet. As the slave placed her fingers at the waistband of her silk panties Hatsuharu's warm hand touched Tohru's thigh.

"Spread your knees some," Hatsuharu quietly ordered. Tohru's brows drew together in an agonized expression. "Do it!" he breathed harshly in her ear.

Tohru's breathing quickened as she reluctantly inched her knees apart, giving access to her pussy.

"Eyes forward," Hatsuharu reminded her.

The slave had added her panties to the small, neat pile of clothing, and was standing naked before her Master. The Master placed several objects in her hands which he instructed her to put on. The first was a ball gag which she placed in her mouth and fastened the straps behind her head. Next came ankle and wrist cuffs. Last was her leather collar. With the last item secured, the slave picked up the strap and handed it to her Master.

Hatsuharu's fingers touched Tohru's pussy, and her knees snapped closed.

"Spread your knees, and place your feet on the outside of the chair legs," Hatsuharu instructed in a low demanding tone.

Tohru didn't move.

Hatsuharu's fingers eased under the tiny silver chains dangling from her collar. Tohru's knees spread and her feet wrapped themselves around the outside legs of her chair. "Good girl," Hatsuharu praised, allowing the chains to slip from his fingers.

The Master spoke quietly to his slave. She moved in front of the stool and raising up on her toes, positioned herself over the cushion. Her Master had her grasp the front legs of the stool, then he fastened the cuffs snugly so she couldn't lift her hands. Moving to her rear he positioned her feet to the outside of the stool legs and attached her cuffed ankles against the wood.

Tohru tensed as Hatsuharu began massaging the inside of her thigh, the back of his hand lightly brushing the patch of brown hair above her pussy.

With his slave secured the Master positioned the stool so her exposed bottom was facing those in the public room. With the first stinging crack of leather to bare skin Hatsuharu's fingers touched Tohru's clit.

A soft gasped escaped Tohru's lips as her pelvis automatically arched in response. With the heel of his hand against her pelvic bone, Hatsuharu held her firmly in the chair, his fingers barely touching her pussy.

The Master brought strike after unrelenting strike down on the thighs and buttocks of his slave. There was nothing sensual or pleasing about what was happening, yet Tohru was becoming hotter and hotter every time the strap burned a streak across the slaves quivering ass.

Hatsuharu was focused only on Tohru. As her breathing increased, so did his stroking of her clit. Tohru's hands were squeezing the back of the chair, her feet were locked around it's legs, and still she continued to worm about. Hatsuharu's control ebbing he crossed his legs to conceal his excitment, shifting in his seat as he placed his arm around Tohru's shoulder. His hand now within easy access of her sensitive nipples.

Tohru didn't protest as she felt his fingertips glide over her breast, her chest surging at the intimacy of his touch, her tender pink tits cresting into peaks as he squeezed them between his fingers.

"Mmmmm...mmmmm," she moaned as a shiver of delight followed his touch.

"Ssssh," Hatsuharu breathed, and touched his tongue to the edges of her ear.

Tohru's senses reeled, as she watched the Master's harsh punishment continue to the brink of humiliation. As water streaked the inside of the slave's legs, Tohru felt the involuntary tremors of her orgasm begin. In desperation Tohru jerked her feet from the chair legs, but Hatsuharu had placed his own leg between hers, preventing her thighs from meeting. Her toes curled under inside her boots as Hatsuharu's titillating finger persisted.

"Mm...Mmm...Mmmmm," Tohru gasped softly.

Tohru's body stiffened, then began to tremble as she yielded to the heat which radiated from the soft core of her body. Hatsuharu continued to stroke her gently, her breath coming in long, soft moans. Hatsuharu felt the hot tide of passion rage through him as Tohru closed her eyes and surrendered completely to his masterful seduction.

"My precious Tohru," Hatsuharu panted, and she could feel the turbulence of his passion swirl around her.

Slowly Tohru's eyes opened. Her hands were still bound, the room was still dim. She blinked, then quickly surveyed the room, her eyes coming to rest on the arena. The strapping had stopped, the Master was assisting the slave from the arena. Hatsuharu shifted in the seat beside her. He looked at her, and she saw a burning eagerness in his deep blue eyes. Lowering her eyes she purposely looked at his groin.

"Yeesss," she hissed and dimples creased her cheeks as the sight of his hardness electrified her.

"Hush," Hatsuharu scolded playfully, amused by her reaction. "I think it's time I take you home. You sit still until I tell you otherwise."

Another activity was beginning in the arena as Hatsuharu turned to Dai and Asuka. "We need to be going," Hatsuharu explained coming to his feet. "It was good seeing you both. Dai I will phone you tomorrow concerning our discussion this evening. Asuka, your comments," Hatsuharu invited.

"Willful, disobedient, impetuous," Asuka discouraged. Hatsuharu started to object, but Asuka continued, "intelligent, healthy," slowly her mouth curved into an unconscious smile, "and sensual. Excellent choice, Hatsuharu."

"Come, my Pet," Hatsuharu commanded proudly, and Tohru was immediately on her feet.

As Hatsuharu stepped away, Tohru's eyes again met Asuka's. Asuka gave her a disapproving frown, and Tohru's blue eyes twinkled.

"Thank you, Mistress," Tohru breathed, then quickly lowered her eyes and moved to her place behind and to the left of Hatsuharu.


	5. Chapter 5

Tohru followed at Hatsuharu's heels, stopping two steps back and to the left when he stopped at the counter.

"Junna, our things please," he requested. Tohru waited as Hatsuharu put on his jacket, anticipating the release of her hands from behind her back. From the corner of her eye Tohru saw Rin enter the foyer and motion for Hatsuharu.

"Tohru, wait here," he instructed and walked over to Rin. They spoke briefly then he went back into the public room.

Tohru tensed her shoulders, and tried to scratch her back but couldn't reach the spot with her wrist still locked to the D ring on the corset. She watched as club members moved passed her, talking and interacting. Some noticeably looking her over, some acting as if she weren't even there. She shifted her weight from foot to foot, her mind drifting back to the time Hatsuharu dressed her up and made her stay at the mall all day. Disciplining her for not buying the items of clothing he had instructed her to purchase.

_He had checked up on her and discovered she had not purchased his specified items, so he had sent Rin to the store to purchased them. Rin arrived at her apartment the next afternoon with two packages. Tohru opened the largest package. Taped to the lid was a note from Hatsuharu._

Slave,

_I am disappointed in you.__Fortunately Rin has purchased the items for me that you would not. She has__also purchased several additional items at my request. Due of your disobedience__I am forced to add these items to your outfit. You are to put on every item enclosed. I have instructed Rin to assist you.___

_Begin Now__  
__Master_

Thirty minutes later Tohru was looking at herself in the floor length mirror in her bedroom. The outfit was a black latex body suit. Formed tightly to her feet were five inch heeled stiletto's, her waist was squeezed down to twenty inches by a corset that was molded into the suit, and her breast jutted straight out in the contoured bra. The outfit ended at the base of her throat and covered everything from there down, except her hands. Rin zipped the back, locking it in place with a silver padlock Hatsuharu had provided.

_"Now the additional items," Rin instructed._

_Tohru gave a shallow sigh, and removed the wrapping of the second package. Inside the package was a pair of jeans, a long sleeved shirt, and a belt. Tohru wiped a streak of sweat from her face as she laid the clothing on her bed._

_"What are these for?" Tohru asked, when she saw the remaining items in the box._

_"They are also additions to the outfit," Rin said and retreived the toys._

_"But these are..." Tohru gasped picking up the first toy, "this is a vibrator, and this... this...I don't even know what this is."_

_"It's a butt plug," Rin enlighted, "and it is also a vibrator."_

_"And what are these," Tohru whined picking up several lengths of rawhide._

_"Restraints."_

_"I can't wear these things! Anyway, look at me," Tohru cried. "I'm covered in rubber."_

_Rin calmly slid her fingers along the front seam of the suit, and down between Tohru's legs. Suddenly Tohru could feel cool air touch her pussy. The crotch had a hidden zipper that went from her pelvis to her tailbone._

_"Do you have any lubricant," Rin asked, picking up the butt plug. "We need to get finished."_

_"Yes, there is some vaseline in the bathroom," Tohru sighed resignedly._

_Tohru couldn't imagine what her Master had in mind, but she was already becoming very hot inside the restrictive rubber jumpsuit. Rin reappeared carrying the container of vaseline. Since Tohru was having difficulty moving in the outfit, Rin inserted the butt plug then handed Tohru the vibrator._

_"Oooohhhh, that feels odd," Tohru whined._

_"You'll be fine," Rin commented dryly. "Insert the other so I can zip this up."_

_Tohru inserted the dildo into her vagina, slowly working it in and out, trying to get it to feel comfortable. While she was doing that Rin started attaching the rawhide to each side of the belt. Finally, Rin pushed Tohru's hand aside and pulled the zipper closed. The snugness in the crotch held both objects securely in place._

_"Put on the jeans and shirt," Rin ordered impatiently, and Tohru stared at her. "We need to get moving."_

_Tohru quickly pulled on the jeans, and slipped the belt through the loops. As she donned the shirt and started buttoning it, Rin pulled the rawhide strips through slits in the sides. Tohru began sweating more with the increased movement, and had began to pant against the corset._

_"Stand still, and place you arms at your sides," Rin instructed._

_Quickly Rin located the slit in the right sleeve and pulled the rawhide around Tohru's arm and attached the loose en d to her belt; pulling Tohru's arm in against her body. Rin repeated the process on the left side, causing Tohru to look like she was standing at attention._

_"I can't move my arms," Tohru observed aloud._

_"Put you knees together," Rin ordered, ignoring Tohru's comment. Expertly Rin wove the longest piece of rawhide through slits of the inseam above the knee, and around Tohru's legs; reducing Tohru's gait to six inch baby steps._

_"Now, you are to read this," Rin said, producing a long white envelope. Before she thought, Tohru reached for the letter. "Oooohhh!" she laughed in surprise as she toppled onto the bed. "I forgot about my arms."_

_Rin pulled her to her feet then opened the letter, and held it up for Tohru to read.___

_Slave,_

_You are to go with Rin to Westland Mall. You may shop. You may buy anything you wish, and you may charge it to the credit card I have given to Rin._

_You may not, at any time remove any piece of your outfit. You may not leave the mall until it closes. Rin will meet you at the main entrance at nine o'clock sharp._

_This is not punishment.__  
__Master  
_  
Tohru twisted her body, again trying to scratch her back. Where is he, she thought. He could have at least released my wrist. Shifting her weight, Tohru looked longingly at the divan against the far wall.

"This is silly," she muttered to herself. "My feet are killing me, my arms arch, I'm hungry... I suppose he thinks this is discipline also. It feels like punishment to me," she grumbled, shifting her weight again. Then she gave a yank on the D ring with her wrist. "Nothing," she moaned and stomped her foot at no one.

Rin appeared at the entrance to the public room. She watched Tohru a minute then turned around and left. Tohru struggled against the corset, angry with Hatsuharu for having sent Rin to check on her.

'Just like that day at the mall,' Tohru steamed.

_Rin had stopped at the curb, right in front of the main entrance._

_"I'll be back at nine, here's Hatsuharu's credit card," she stated, and waited as Tohru battled her rubber undergarments getting out of the car._

_By the time Tohru had made it in the doors, she was gasping for breath, and drenched in sweat. Then to make matters worse. The objects in her rear and pussy started to vibrate. Tohru immediately turned back for the car, but Rin was pulling away from the curb._

_The toys seemed to have a mind of their own, torturing her for countless minutes, to shut off just when she was that close... In a fit of frustration Tohru headed to the ladies room. Disappearing into a stall, she attacked the toliet paper dispenser. After successfully relieving her sexual tension the dildo in her pussy stayed quiet for over an hour._

_Worried she had broken it, Tohru finally inched her way to a seclude area to assess her predicament. Cautiously lowering her rubber encased body to a bench, she wriggled her bottom around, she gave several little bounces, she squeezed her legs together as tightly as possible, all in a desperate attempt to activate the thing._

_That's when Tohru saw Rin watching her from the coffee shop. Rin waited until she was sure Tohru had seen her, then she left. Tohru started to follow, but as Rin disappeared around the corner both of the vibrators started to hum._

_Tohru sat glued to the bench as the affects of the toys quickly took their toll. Soon Tohru's toes began to curl, her nipples became marble hard, and her pussy muscles clenched of their own accord. After the hot, sweaty wave of pleasure passed, Tohru pushed herself to her feet and slowly made her way back into the main flow of people._

_Six hours later, Tohru was braced against an exterior wall at the entrance into the mall. At nine o'clock on the nose, Rin's car rolled to a stopped in front of her. Tohru's face was streaked with sweat, she had to pee, and the thing in her butt started to buzz again as she reached the curb._

_"Why is he punishing me," Tohru cried as she tumbled into the back seat._

_"This is not punishment," Rin reminded her. "This is dicipline. It is intended as a systematic method to obtain obediance."_

_"Well, it feels like punishment to me," Tohru fussed._

_Rin got out and closed the back car door. "That is because Hatsuharu has never punished you," Rin reflected to herself.  
_  
Tohru sighed heavily, and shifted her weight. She stood on one foot for a minute, then hopped to the other foot. She wriggled her shoulders, still trying to get that annoying itch. She caught her hair with her fingers and pulled her head back, forcing herself to stare at the ceiling.

"Tohru, stand still!" Hatsuharu's stern voice startled her.

"Yes, Master," Tohru responded quickly, thrilled to see Hatsuharu, and relieved that her wrist would soon be released.

Hatsuharu picked the duster up from the counter and shook it open. Tohru turned her back to Hatsuharu so he could release her wrist.

Hatsuharu draped the duster over Tohru's shoulders, then with a deliberately casual movement, he turned her to face him. "I am not releasing your wrists," he said in a tone not to be argued with.

"Hatsuharu..." Tohru objected, stomping her booted heel loudly.

He glared at her, quick anger lighting his deep blue eyes. His teeth raked his upper lip, then he caught her by the elbow, turned and strode toward an inner hallway pulling her along behind him.

The first room on the left Hatsuharu knew was a conference room, and would not be in use at this hour. When he reached his destination, he pushed the door open and yanked Tohru into the room. In one continuous motion Hatsuharu, slammed the door, pulled the leather strap from his boot, and bent Tohru over the back of the nearest cushioned conference chair. Hatsuharu never said a word, this time the strap did all the talking.

"OoooWwww!...Oooowww!...Oooowwww!" Tohru screamed and struggled. But the pressure of Hatsuharu's other hand in the small of her back, held her in position over the chair. "Oooowww...Pleasssee Master...Oooowwww! I'm sorrrryyy... I'm sorrryy...Ooowww!"

Hatsuharu seemed oblivous to Tohru's pleas as his strap continued to fall on her naked bottom, raising welts where the cheeks of her ass met her thighs.

"Please stop Master... it's enough..it's enough. Ooowwww!pleeeassee," Tohru choked, gasping between crys of pain.

Hatsuharu didn't care whether he hurt her or not, the punishment continued until Tohru's struggling and screaming became uncontrollable crying. Shoving the leather strap back into his boot, Hatsuharu took hold of Tohru's shoulders and pulled her to her feet. Turning her to face him, he stood before her, tall and angry, waiting for the crying to subside. Tohru stood trembling and gasping for air, tears splashing to the floor.

"You will never stomp your foot at me again," Hatsuharu demanded harshly. "Is that clear?" Tohru quickly nodded. "Answer me!" Hatsuharu ordered.

"Yes... Master..." Tohru gulped between sobs.

"I told you I was not going to release your wrist. That was my decision and it was not open for a discussion." Tohru winced at Hatsuharu's harsh tone. She knew now that Hatsuharu had never punished her before. He had never shouted at her, and he wasn't now, but the sharpness of his voice hurt as much as his strap.

"I am the Master, and what I say goes. You are to be seen and not heard, and that is at all times unless I decide otherwise. There was no excuse for your actions just now. You will do as you are told or I will not allow you to accompany me again."

Hatsuharu closed his eyes, took a deep cleansing breath, and forced his anger aside. Tohru was having a much harder time calming down. Hatsuharu took out his handkerchief and placed it over her nose.

"Blow," he said, and Tohru did. "Again," he instructed, then he wiped her nose and returned the handkerchief to his pocket. Hatsuharu stood waiting as Tohru continued to sob and gasp to catch her breath.

"Be still," Hatsuharu finally snapped, "I've heard enough."

Staring at his boots, Tohru pressed her lips together tightly, swallowed hard, and bit back the sobs. Hatsuharu turned on his heels and stepped to the door.

"We are leaving. Stay behind me and be quiet," he ordered. As Tohru silently approached the door, Hatsuharu again shook open the duster and draped it over her shoulders. Once in the hallway Tohru waited for Hatsuharu to close the door, and step in front of her. Two steps behind and to the left, head down, and breaths occasionally coming in gasps, Tohru sadly followed her Master.


	6. Chapter 6

Rin saw Hatsuharu the minute they entered the foyer. Hatsuharu stopped at the counter and requested Junna get the remaining items they had check earlier. Rin walked up behind Tohru and lifted her soft brown hair from under the collar of the duster. Gently, Rin fluffed the curls as the long ringlets dropped over Tohru's shoulders.

"Tohru, are we still going shopping tomorrow?" Rin asked openly, as if nothing was wrong. Hatsuharu tilted his head slightly, listening for her answer.

For the past week that was all Tohru could talk about; going shopping with Rin. Hatsuharu had encouraged the outing, and suggested Rin as a companion. Over the phone, he and Tohru had laughed and planned some of the the items that were to be purchased.

Tohru didn't say a word.

"Tohru, you may anwswer Rin," Hatsuharu permitted, turning to face them.

"No Mistress," Tohru said softly, her eyes fixed on Hatsuharu's boots.

Surprised by her answer, Hatsuharu looked at Rin. She clamped her jaw tight as a shadow of annoyance swept across her face. Hatsuharu let out a short sigh, and shot her a twisted smile.

"I will call you later," Hatsuharu stated brusquely, "come, Tohru."

Tohru obediantly stayed behind Hatsuharu, following him through the ajoining lobby, across the intersection, and into the parking garage. Tohru had barely made it to the correct parking aisle by the time Hatsuharu reached the car. The six inch heeled boots were easier to walk in than most of the heels she had, but with her hands locked behind her it took all of her concentration to stay balanced . More than once she had to lean against a parked car to regain her center of gravity before proceeding.

Hatsuharu waited until she arrived to open the door. He pulled the duster tight around her bottom and legs as she turned sideways to enter the car. Once seated, Hatsuharu slipped his arm under her thighs, lifting her legs and turning her to face forward in the seat. Taking the seatbelt he stretched it across her chest and buckled her in.

Hatsuharu looked down at Tohru as he straightened up. Her bowed head and sullen expression hadn't changed since they had exited the conference room. Hatsuharu sat down on the edge of the seat beside her.

"Are you all right?" he asked tenderly. Tohru gave an ever so slight nod.

Hatsuharu lifted her chin with his finger until their eyes met. "Tohru," Hatsuharu whispered, "talk to me." Slowly her blue eyes pooled with tears. "Tohru..."

"Do you... still... want me?" she choked in small, fraile voice as the well of tears overflowed, streaking her cheeks.

Instantly Hatsuharu's hands slipped behind her neck, and drawing her forward he passionately pressed his lips to hers. As an onslaught of tears ensued he gently covered her mouth with his, smothering the sobs.

Finally, releasing his embrace, he gazed into her eyes. "Precious, I will always want you," he reassured, and his warm lips again met hers. Each time he kissed her, he whispered the desires and longing he had for each part of her body.

Hatsuharu again retreived his handkerchief, wiping Tohru's nose and drying her eyes.

"Hatsuharu," Tohru sobbed miserably, "it hurt."

"Punishment generally does," he sympathized, catching another tear as it rolled down her cheek. "Are you all right now?"

A troubled expression overtook Tohru's features as she lowered her head. "I do want to go shopping with Rin tomorrow," she whispered sadly.

Hatsuharu gave a light chuckle. "I will call her later," he said and kissed her forehead.

Slowly, Hatsuharu's warm hand moved over Tohru's chest. His fingers repositioning each breast so they rested atop the corset bra. Teasingly he outlined each small globe, bringing the soft nipples to erectness.

Tohru's head came up, and her lips instinctively found their way to his.

Hatsuharu's hands caressingly roamed downward, and his lips moved to nibble at her breast. Tohru leaned her head back and closed her eyes, her thighs automatcially parting as his fingertips touched the edges of her pussy.

Just as a soft moan of ecstasy slipped from her lips, Hatsuharu stopped. Tohru opened her eyes to find him watching her, a lustful grin on his face. Heat rushed from her toes to her nose, turning her cheeks crimson.

"Maybe we should go?" Tohru suggested, noticing that Hatsuharu was also well aroused. After placing one last kiss on her lips, Hatsuharu's tongue swirled around each taunt dusty pink nipple, leaving them moist and glistening.

Tohru's dimples sliced deeply into her face as she watched Hatsuharu adjust his tight leather pants before entering the driver's side of the car.

"Tonight Master," Tohru giggled, "you will be mine."

Hatsuharu looked over at her, his smile was wide, and his grey eyes sparkled with a passionate challenge. Reving the motor they left the parking garage and started for the Sohma Estate. At the first red light Hatsuharu opened the glove compartment and removed a medium sized, egg shaped object. Tohru looked at the object then at Hatsuharu.

"Spread your legs," Hatsuharu requested as he toyed with the object and held the steering wheel at the same time.

Compliantly, Tohru parted her thighs, wiggling a bit to loosen the duster. In the length of time it took Hatsuharu to drive to the next intersection he opened the object and inserted a small battery. Stopping at the light, Hatsuharu pushed back the edges of Tohru's coat, and began to nestle the object into place between the cushioned seat and the lips of her pussy.

"Master, what is this for?" Tohru queried, trying to see what he was doing.

"Tohru, sit back," Hatsuharu ordered, "I'll be finished in a moment."

The light turned green, and Hatsuharu proceeded to the next red light. He fiddled with the toy between her legs for another minute, looked at the traffic light, then planted a tantalizing kiss on Tohru's lips.

The light turned green, Hatsuharu stepped on the gas, and the thing between Tohru's legs came to life.

"Masssterrr," Tohru squealed. Lifting her bottom out of the seat Tohru squirmed, and strained against the seatbelt. "Master, move it, please," she pleaded.

Several minutes later, the toy fell silent, and Tohru plopped back into the seat.

"What is that?" she panted.

"A vibrator," Hatsuharu laughed, retrieving his toy. With one hand on the steering wheel, Hatsuharu reached over with the other and tightened Tohru's seatbelt; further restricting her movement. "Spread your legs again," he requested.

Tohru's knees snapped together.

"Did it hurt you?" Hatsuharu asked, seriously.

Hesitantly, Tohru shook her head.

"Then part your knees."

"No!" Tohru refused, defiantly crossing her legs.

"Okay," Hatsuharu replied with a shrug, and pulled the car over to the curb. Taking off his belt, Hatsuharu uncrossed Tohru's legs and looped it around them, just above her knees. After drawing the belt tight and buckling it, Hatsuharu slipped his fingers into the patch of hair on Tohru's pelvis. Gently he pulled up her pussy, and slid the egg down, pinning it in that tiny space between her thighs and her clitotis. "This time you will sit still, or I will spank you."

"Sir?" Tohru questioned uneasily.

"You heard me," Hatsuharu warned, and turned the key in the ignition.

Tohru's lower lip protruded, and she gave Hatsuharu a mean frown. Hatsuharu caught the look from the corner of his eye.

"I want to play when we get to the Estate, and I want you wet and ready," he commented with a mischievious smile, and pulled out into traffic.

Tohru was still staring at Hatsuharu in disbelief when the egg sprang to life again.

"Oooohhh," she gasped, and looked over at Hatsuharu who was grinning like a cheshire cat. The vibrations only lasted a few minutes, but still left Tohru panting and moist between her legs.

"Master, I have some questions about this evening," she panted once the buzzing in her crotch stopped.

"Certainly, my Pet," Hatsuharu encouraged, brushing the back of his hand over her flushed cheek.

"I heard several people mention something called a safeword. What were they talking about?"

"It is a special word or gesture used as a warning between a Master and slave," Hatsuharu answered. Tohru wrinkled her nose at him quizzically. "With each Master/slave pleasure or dicipline session the slave is taken further into their submission, but the Master does not want to injure his slave. The slave willingly endures. The Master may get caught up in his own passions, and begin to push too far. If the slave feels she is at her tolerance limit she may use this safeword to stop the Master."

Tohru nodded her head in consideration. "Why..." Tohru's voice broke off in midsentence as the egg started to buzz. Her eyes widened, her legs stiffened against the floorboard, and she held her breath against the mounting excitment her body was experiencing. Moments later the egg fell silent and Tohru gave a relieved sigh.

"Why haven't we discussed this?" she questioned passed her still clenched teeth.

"There has not been a need for you to have a safeword," Hatsuharu replied.

"What about the times you have disciplined me?"

"Those instances were minor, and there was not a need for a safeword," Hatsuharu repeated.

Tohru's mouth dropped open. "Minor!" she yelped, "they didn't seem..." Tohru inhaled sharply as the egg surged to life between her legs. "They didn't seem minor to me," she exclaimed struggling to control her voice.

"We will discuss it later," Hatsuharu said, and changed the subject. "You really do look remarkable tonight. Asuka was very..."

"I want to discuss it now!" Tohru demanded cutting off his comment.

Hatsuharu slowed the car as they approached an intersection, bridling his anger as he waited for the hum of the vibrator to subside before he answered. Once the car was stopped at the light he faced Tohru.

"I said we would discuss it later," he warned harshly. The light turned green, but the car didn't move, and Hatsuharu's piercing glare never wavered.

"Yes Sir," Tohru whispered as the corner of her mouth slowly turned down.

The light turned red again. Hatsuharu continued to wait, watching as Tohru's demanding blue eyes grew large and liquid. "I always had someone close by when you were being disciplined. You were never in any danger."

Tohru blinked as the egg whirred against her, splashing tears passed her dark lashes. Hatsuharu gently brushed away the tears with the back of his hand.

"Your safeword will be sapphire," he said, and leaned over and kiss her, "we will discuss the rest later."

"Thank you, Hatsuharu," Tohru murmured.

The light turned green again, and several horns sounded behind them.

"Hummm," Hatsuharu grunted, and straightened around in his seat. Accelerating, he changed lanes taking the East/West on ramp and merged into the flow of traffic. Traffic was sparse this time of night so Hatsuharu set the cruise control, and settled back in his seat. Tohru was again squirming, but this time her eyes were closed. Hatsuharu cautiously picked up one of the nipple clips, and clamped it securely in place.

"Oooowww!" Tohru cried out, stiffening against the back of the seat. Hatsuharu was delighted with the sudden up thrust position of her chest. The touch of his warm fingers was light and painfully teasing as he began to fondle her breast.

A minute later, Hatsuharu realized that Tohru's breathing had changed and she was sitting too still. His fingers quickly wriggled passed her tightly squeezed thighs, and he pulled the buzzing egg free.

"Hatsuharu," Tohru whimpered, "I was so close."

"Too close," Hatsuharu laughed, "I don't want you to cum, I just want you ready."

Exasperated, Tohru slumped in the seat. "How long before we get to the Estate?"

"Twenty minutes or so. Just cool off a little."

Tohru tilted her head back, and looked over at him. "That's easier said than done." A ray of moonlight caught Hatsuharu's deep blue eyes as he glanced at her, and the spark of eagerness she saw excited her even more. "Maybe if you removed the clip, it would help," Tohru suggested hopefully.

"Yes my Pet, maybe that would help," Hatsuharu agreed, and removed the clip.

Tohru shuddered as chill bumps covered her arms, then she squirmed about briefly getting comfortable in the seat. Twenty minutes later they were pulling up the driveway to the Estate. Hatsuharu opened the garage door as they proceeded up the drive, closing it behind them as he shut the car motor off.

Hatsuharu got out of the car and walked around to opened Tohru's door. First he unbuckled her seatbelt and lifted her legs, turning her toward the door, and setting her feet on the garage floor. Then he squatted down beside her knees and unbuckled his belt, freeing her legs. Tohru attempted to stand, but Hatsuharu didn't move. Instead his warm hands rubbed the spot where his belt had left a mark.

Tenderly he kissed her knees as his hands eased her legs apart. Slowly, his fingers began to knead the inside of her thighs, inching their way upward with each gentle squeeze. Tohru's breathing quickened as Hatsuharu's hands moved closer and closer to her moist pussy. The excitment of feeling his hands stroking bare skin set her body tingling. Soon his fingers reached her pleasure spot, their eyes met and his lips melted to hers in a long sensual kiss.

The inside of Tohru's thigh twitched involuntarily, and Hatsuharu moved his hand.

"Not yet, my Pet," Hatsuharu breathed, and slipped his hands under her arms, lifting her to her feet.

"Give me the duster," Hatsuharu requested, walking her to the back door. Tohru looked back at him as the coat slipped from her shoulders. "Wait for me in the kitchen."

Tohru stood in the middle of the kitchen, slowly pivoting clockwise in her six inch heeled boots. "Wow," she murmured to herself, "look at the size of this kitchen."

She was staring at the wonderfully hugh refrigerator, remembering the time he had raided the fridge one night at Shigure's during spring break last year.

Tohru's thoughts were a million miles away when Hatsuharu entered the kitchen.

"Tohru, are you hungry?" Hatsuharu asked, noting that Tohru's eyes were glued to the refrigerator.

"If you are," Tohru answered politely, turning to face him.

"That is not what I asked you."

Tohru wasn't to sure what to say now. She was starving... Hatsuharu was wanting to play... she hadn't eaten since morning... Hatsuharu had eaten before they left... she didn't want to impose... Hatsuharu hadn't mentioned meals when he planned this evening.

"I am fine, Master," she sighed, and her stomach literally grabbed her backbone; making an awful sound.

"I believe your stomach disagrees with you," Hatsuharu commented, with a significant lifting of his brows. "When did you eat last?"

"This morning," Tohru answered, wrinkling her nose. Hatsuharu shook his head, and his mouth curved into an unconscious smile as he stepped around her to the refrigerator.

"Well, you can fix us both a midnight snack," Hatsuharu announced surveying the contents of the refrigerator. "Let's see. We have everything we need to make grilled ham and cheese sandwiches. How about that?" he suggested, swinging around to face Tohru.

Tohru nodded.

Hatsuharu turned back to the refrigerator and began removing food, placing it on the butcher block counter in the center of the kitchen. Tohru stood watching, totally baffled by Hatsuharu's behavior.

'How am I suppose to cook with my hands locked behind my back,' she thought.

Hatsuharu nudged the refrigerator door closed with his toe, set the last item in his hands on the counter, and turned to Tohru.

"Turn around please," he requested, pulling a tiny key from his vest pocket. Tohru just stared at him. "Tohru," he laughed, "turn around."

Tohru slowly turned around, and Hatsuharu unlocked her wrist. Gently lowering her arms to her sides, Hatsuharu slipped his hands around her waist from behind; pulling her in against himself.

"Next time I say, don't touch something, I mean it," he whispered into her hair. Hatsuharu's grip tightened as every muscle in Tohru's body tensed. Turning her to face him, his right hand moved up to the base of her neck, and his left down to her bottom, drawing her close. Slowly his lips came coaxingly down on hers. His kiss was slow and sensual. When he raised his mouth from hers, he gazed into her eyes. "Understood?"

"Yes, Hatsuharu," Tohru whispered.

"Good girl," he praised, and kissed her again.

"Now for some groceries," Hatsuharu laughed, gently massaging Tohru's shoulders and arms. "If you will start preparing the sandwiches, I will locate a skillet."


	7. Chapter 7

While Tohru grilled sandwiches, Hatsuharu played. Arms wrapped around Tohru's waist from behind, Hatsuharu whispered his intentions in her ear.

"First, I'm going to remove every stitch of clothing you have on," Hatsuharu elaborated, skimming his hands down the ribbing of the corset. "Then my tongue is going to start right about here," and he kissed her neck just under her left ear, "and slowly work my down," he breathed. Hatsuharu's fingers teasingly traced a path over Tohru's soft shoulders, outlining her collar bone as he continued to lightly kiss her neck. As Hatsuharu eased in closer, Tohru wormed her bottom into his groin.

"Hmmm, be careful my pet," Hatsuharu sighed, "or your midnight snack will have to wait."

Tohru giggled, and stretched across the counter, wiggling her rounded ass as she reached for the glasses. Hatsuharu's hands slipped to her hips, drawing her bottom snugly into his pelvis. Tohru playfully flexed her ass cheeks when she felt Hatsuharu's hard cock press against her. Hatsuharu reciprocated by grasping a breast in each hand, and giving her a couple of teasing thrust from behind.

"Master," Tohru exclaimed, pretending to be surprised. With a glass in each hand, Tohru turned in Hatsuharu's arms. "Would you put some ice in the glasses?" Tohru requested, and handed them to Hatsuharu.

'That should cool him off a little,' she thought.

A minute later, "Hatsuharu!" Tohru squealed, spinning around to protect her bare bottom.

"I just wanted to get my hands warm," Hatsuharu stated with an innocent grin. "Come on baby," he pleaded, trying to wedge his hands between the cabinet and Tohru's bottom.

"No," Tohru scolded, batting his hands aside. "Stick them in your pockets."

"You're refusing your Master?" Hatsuharu questioned, unamused by her refusal. Tohru halted, shocked. "Don't burn my food," Hatsuharu warned.

In a split second Tohru's blue eyes went from surprise to blazing anger, and Hatsuharu reacted just as quickly. Instantly Hatsuharu's quick, powerful hands grabbed her shoulders, jerking her to him. Tohru's head went down as she twisted in his grip, and Hatsuharu gave her a good shake. Then grabbing a handful of her brown curls, he forced her head back, making her look at him. As their eyes met, Hatsuharu's mouth covered hers. Forcing her lips open, his thrusting tongue explored the recesses of her mouth. Holding Tohru in place by the back of her head, Hatsuharu pushed the skillet off the burner.

Slowly inched backward, Tohru was pressed against the cabinet before Hatsuharu released his demanding kiss.

"My precious one has quite a temper," Hatsuharu noted, a flicker of amusement returning to his blue eyes. "Are the sandwiches done?" he asked, changing the subject.

Baffled by this unpredictable man, Tohru offered a slight shrug in answer to his question, and turned back to the stove. Hatsuharu looked over her shoulder as she turned the sandwiches, then kissed her cheek, gently swatted her bottom, and walked over to the table and sat down to wait.

Tohru brought their plates to the table, and sat down opposite Hatsuharu. Each ate in silence for several minutes.

Hatsuharu was the first to finally speak. "When you're finished eating, clean up the kitchen then carry one of the chairs from the formal dining room into the living room, and place it in the center of the rug in front of the fireplace." Tohru gave him a puzzled look, and nodded as she took another bite of her sandwich. Hatsuharu paused to take another bite also, then continued. "I want you to position yourself over the back of the chair, and wait for me."

"Why?" Tohru asked softly.

"Tohru, you are not to question me. Your feet are to be placed on the outside of the chair legs, and your hands placed palm down on the seat."

Tohru took another bite of her sandwich.

With her recent ordeal in the conference room utmost on her mind, Tohru's thoughts quickly sifted through conversations with Hatsuharu. She could hear his clear, concise words, as if they were being spoken this very minute.

_"I use several methods of punishment," Hatsuharu's rich timbred voiced had echoed through the receiver, in answer to her question. "Often punishment will be administered in the living room, where I may be comfortable before and afterwards. You will be restrained either over the back of a chair, or spread eagle on the coffee table."_

Tohru's eyes began to gleam over as she parted her trembling lips to take another bite of her sandwich. Hatsuharu frowned as watched her struggle to swallow, and also began reviewing topics they had discussed. Everything had pretty much been fine a few mintues ago, he thought. Now she's on the verge of tears. It only took a moment of mental searching for it to dawn on him what the problem was.

"Tohru," Hatsuharu said in a voice that seemed to come from a long way off, "you are not being punished."

A single, salty tear dropped from her blue eyes when she lifted her head.

"Then why?" she pleaded.

Hatsuharu swallowed the last bite of his sandwich, wiped his mouth, and stood up. "Just do as you are told," he replied. At the doorway Hatsuharu paused for a moment. "You are to reattached your nipple clips as soon as you are finished eating," he added without turning around.

Hatsuharu closed the door to his room and stretched out on the bed. Will she stay, he wondered, or will his desires for more than a physical relationship cause him to lose yet another. Her total submission to him is a must, but he has always believed security, trust, and love increased ones ability to give and receive pleasure from pain.

Kaguya's ways are quick and sure. The slaves crave the pain and fear their Mistress. But who does she have late into the night to hold and give comfort to?

Hatsuharu sighed deeply as he swung his feet to the floor. "Time will tell," he said aloud and began unbuttoning his shirt. After removing his vest and shirt, Hatsuharu decided to check on Tohru, and quietly opened his door. He stopped in the hall just out of sight, but at a place where he could see well into the living room. Tohru was just coming out of the kitchen. Hatsuharu could see the tiny silver chains dangling from her clipped breast, and smiled to himself.

Tohru looked at the heavy wooden chair, neatly in it's place under the elegant dining table, then glanced through the doorway to her destination. With a resigned sigh, she lifted the chair. Tohru dropped the chair as her hands darted for her breast. When she had flexed her muscles to lift the chair the sudden pain in her nipples was staggering.

Sure that she was going to remove the clips, Hatsuharu started for the dining room. Instead, Tohru massaged her breast for a moment, gritted her teeth, and reached for the chair again. Still out of sight, Hatsuharu stopped and watched his determined slave. Tohru quickly carried the chair several steps and set it down, massaged her breast to ease the pain, picked up the chair, and again carried it several quick steps. Finally, reaching the shag rug she expertly centered the chair in front of the fireplace. Then, to Hatsuharu's surprise, Tohru's fingers slipped between her legs and she felt the moistness of her pussy.

Slowly a smile found it's way through the mask of uncertainty as she gazed at the chair. "We did discuss other activities," Tohru muttered thoughtfully, and stepped to the back of the chair.

Hatsuharu's cock stiffened as he watched Tohru place her feet to the outside of the chair legs and bend herself over it's back. Three times she straightened up and bent herself back over the chair. And each time she got repositioned Tohru slipped her fingers between her legs, touching her soft, wet pussy. Next, she seemed to be testing the strength of the chair back by lifting her feet off the floor and wiggling herself about. Then she straightened up one more time, and slid two fingers deep into her dripping cunt.

"Oh my," Tohru breathed, and Hatsuharu knew he must make her stop before she caused herself to cum.

"Tohru," Hatsuharu's deep voice resounded. "I told you to position yourself over the chair, not play with yourself."

Tohru automatically pushed herself to a standing position as Hatsuharu approached.

"Bend over the back of the chair," Hatsuharu ordered sternly.

Tohru hesitated, staring at Hatsuharu's bare chest as he strode toward her. "Feet on the outside of the chair legs, and hands, palm down on the seat," Hatsuharu reminded, spreading Tohru's feet apart with his foot as he pressed her over the chair. Then Hatsuharu's open palm connected three times to Tohru's up turned bottom.

"Ooowww! Ooowww!" Tohru yipped, wiggling with each stinging smack.

"You are to remain in this position until I say otherwise," Hatsuharu ordered.

"Yes Master," Tohru answered quickly. "Thank you for reminding your slave."

Tohru's reply caused Hatsuharu's already stiff cock to throb impatiently. Applying another well placed smack to her pink bottom, Hatsuharu returned to his room.

Hatsuharu took his time changing his clothes. His planned attire for the rest of the evening was a specially made: a pair of leather pants that left his gentials and ass exposed for his taking of pleasure from his slave. He changed his boots to his favorite pair. He smiled to himself as he tugged them on, visualizing Tohru on her knees, kissing the ruby red eyes of the celestial cow engraved on the sides. Standing up, he stamped his foot into each boot, then picked his leather vest up off the bed and put it back on, liking the feel of the cool leather on his bare back and shoulders.

Tohru shifted her body forward, putting more of her weight on her hands. Tingling jolts of pain rippled through her nipples, causing more wetness in her crotch, and again her fingers wormed between her legs. As she lightly pinched her clit an odd twinge of guilt invaded her thoughts. A sensual voice inside her head whispered, _"Tonight my pet, you will be mine," _and Tohru released her clit.

"No master," Tohru breathed mischieviously, and touched her tongue to the tips of her wet fingers, "tonight, you will be mine."

Tohru had never heard Hatsuharu's voice sound so wonderfully carnal. Her thoughts reached back to the time Hatsuharu first told her, _'you must learn to listen to my voice, and respond accordingly. Whether it be stern, encouraging, ordering, soothing, or angry.' _She had lost count of how many times Hatsuharu's rich timbred voice had asked, _'Tohru, are you listening to me.'_

Tohru let her mind drift back, thinking about the effect Hatsuharu's tone of voice had on her. She felt a warm twinge every time his praising voice said, _'Good girl.'_ She knew how her pussy would suddenly clench when Hatsuharu's harsh voice questioned, _'What did I just say.'_ His sharp demanding tone, _'Do as you are told,'_ always triggered her rebellious side. She smiled to herself as she reflected on that encouraging drawl of his, _'Tohruuu... talk to me.' _She always found the words then to tell him her feelings.

Tonight, through his expressive blue eyes she had matched all those tones to his moods; even that wonderfully carnal look.

But there was one voice attached to a few simple words, that she still hadn't heard. That look in his eyes, that she had yet to see. She thought she caught a glimpse of it when they sat through that one green light, she thought she heard just the faintest tone in his voice when he said, _'You were never in any danger.' _But when his anger gave way, it was replaced with merely his statement. Or did she truly catch a flicker in his eye of the one feeling she so desperately wanted.

Tohru shifted her weight again, the nipple clips pinched, the chains attached to the inch wide collar around her neck tinkled softly, and she suddenly remembered her gift.

Hatsuharu had finished dressing. With erotic anticipation he looked over the selection of vibrators, restraints, paddles, and creative toys he had stored in his armoire. First, he chose single velcro wrist and ankle cuffs, and gave each silver D ring a tug to insure it's strength. A strap on clit stimulator with 3 settings, brought a smile to his face as he picked it up. Next, he selected two butt plugs. The second of which was larger and it whirred madly in his hand when he flipped on the switch. As he reached for his last item, a small square, velvet box caught his eye.

Holding the box in his left hand, he lifted the hinged top. Coiled inside was a light weight, very well made silver chain, a leather loop was attached to one end. Hatsuharu set the box down, and removed the mysterious gift. He let the delicate chain slip through his fingers, catching the loop in his hand. Inscribed on the hand tooled leather in bold letters was-MASTER. As his fingers traced the lettering he felt a roughness on the underside of the strap and turned the loop inside out. On the inside, burned on with an engraving iron was written-Led gently from the Heart. Hatsuharu unconsciously fondled the soft leather as he read and re-read the inscription, the chain jingling every time he turned the loop. Hatsuharu's mind finally registered the sound and his eyes drifted down to the other end of the chain. Dangling on that end was a small silver heart. Hatsuharu pulled the chain across his palm, catching the heart as it slipped into his hand. Stamped in block lettering and colored with sapphire blue dye was-SLAVE.

A wide smile flashed across Hatsuharu's face as he grasped the heart tightly in his fist. "She is amazing," he chuckled to himself, "unpredictable, and absolutely amazing."

Depositing the newly acquired leash into his vest pocket, Hatsuharu quickly gathered the articles he had laid on his dresser, and turned toward the door. Remembering his last item, he turned back and selected a braided riding crop. Quietly entering the living room, he observed Tohru again repositioning her weight over the back of the chair.

"Are you uncomfortable, my pet," Hatsuharu asked, setting each individual item, one at a time, on the coffee table in front of Tohru.

"I am as comfortable as I suppose my Master wishes me to be," Tohru mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Hatsuharu questioned, moving to stand directly in front of Tohru's chair. Tohru's eyes instantly fixed on Hatsuharu's naked manhood.

"Aaahh... No Master," Tohru stuttered, "I am... aaah... quite comfortable."

Hatsuharu reached into his vest pocket and pulled out the leash, allowing it to dangle about, touching his stiff cock. Tohru jerked to her feet.

"I didn't say you could move," Hatsuharu snapped, and Tohru's mouth dropped open. "Down," he ordered.

"Hatsuharu!" Tohru yelped, every goregous curve of her body reflecting her defiance.

Hatsuharu yanked the chair from between them, but Tohru didn't even flinch. Toe to toe she stood up to him, unblinking, her breath coming in short angry huffs. Suddenly she grabbed the chair, tugging it back in front of her.

"YES, MASTER!" she submitted loudly, and bent herself back over the chair.

Hatsuharu watched, very much amused, as she struggled to get repositioned. Knowing the nipple clips had to be aggravating her present state of mind, he reached over and removed them. Tohru's knuckles turned white as she clutched the cushion over her mouth, muffling whatever obscenities she was verbalizing. Hatsuharu waited for her wiggling and whimpering to subside. Then brushing her hair aside he attached the silver leash to her collar. Draping the chain down her back, he stroked her sun tanned skin with the soft leather

"Tohru are you listening to me?" Hatsuharu's deep masculine voice questioned.

"Yes Master," Tohru sighed dejectedly, "I am listening."

"Good girl," he praised, and gave the leash a gentle tug. "Stand up and face me."

Tohru pushed herself upright, and compliantly turned toward Hatsuharu; but stubbornly kept her chin tucked against her chest. Hatsuharu rolled his eyes skyward, then with the leather loop he tapped Tohru's chin. Childishly she pulled away but his finger and thumb caught hold of her jaw. Hatsuharu forced her head up with one hand, and while the other still held tightly to the leash, he grasped the back of her head, drawing her into a surprisingly gentle kiss. Surrendering, Tohru melted into his arms.

"Thank you," he whispered between feathery kisses, gently stroking her head. "It's an exceptional gift." Then he moved her to arms length, and his blue eyes narrowed. "When did you go into my room?"

"I didn't," Tohru responded, "Rin did. I told her what I had bought for you, and my worry over how to surprise you. She offered to help."

"Hummm," Hatsuharu mumbled to himself, "Rin."

"Kiss me again, please Master," Tohru whispered, easing up against him as her slender fingers stroked the shaft of his penis.

Again locked in a kiss, Hatsuharu's hands seized Tohru's firm, round ass, drawing her into the warm contours of his body. Tohru easily lifted her legs, wrapping them around his back, and her hands maneuvered his cock into her waiting pussy.

"Mmmmm," Hatsuharu moaned softly as he pentrated the warm softness he had so long waited for. "You feel so good," he breathed, and Tohru wiggled teasingly.

Tohru slowly curled her fingers through his white and black hair. Her blue eyes sparkled as she gazed at him from her slightly elevated position, and she pressed her open lips to his.

Hatsuharu moved them carefully to the coffee table and lowered himself to sit on the edge. Without releasing their kiss he shifted Tohru into a more comfortable position on his lap. Tohru gently rocked back and forth on Hatsuharu's hard cock, her thigh high, six inch booted heels tapping lightly on the wood of the coffee table. Hatsuharu caressed the length of her back, his fingers stopping on the bow of the corset lacing. Tohru felt the corset begin to loosen and moved her mouth from his. Hatsuharu's hand moved to the mass of brown curls at the back of Tohru's head, urging her to return to his waiting lips. Soon the corset fell away, and Hatsuharu cupped each of Tohru's breast in his hands, his fingers toying gently with her sensitive swollen nipples.

"Tender?" he whispered.

"Uh huh," Tohru mumbled as her lips touched the outer edges of his ear, and Hatsuharu pinched both of them at the same time.

"Oooowwww... Hatsuharu!" Tohru yelped, her hands darting for her breast. Hatsuharu's quick reflexes intercepted her movements, and her fingers gripped his biceps as she squirmed on his lap.

A full minute later, Tohru began to settle back into a rhythmic rocking motion, and Hatsuharu reached behind himself and picked up the clit stimulator.

"Lift up a little," Hatsuharu instructed, straightening the thigh straps. "Whoa," he laughed as his cock was freed from her pussy. "Not off. Up."

Tohru giggled, bent down and kissed the head of his penis, then wiggled down over it, stopping just an inch from Hatsuharu's lap.

"What is that?" Tohru asked, watching as Hatsuharu adjusted straps, wires and controls. Without answering, Hatsuharu nestled the rubber phullus' against Tohru's clit, spreading the shaven folds of her pussy lips with his fingers. Although she enjoyed the touch of his fingers, Tohru lifted herself higher.

"Aaaaa, back down," Hatsuharu insisted nudging her downward with his forearms against the top of her thighs. "It's a clit stimulator, and you'll find out how it works in just a minute."

Expertly Hatsuharu slipped each strap around Tohru's upper thighs, and buckled them place, pulling the slack out, so his toy would remain secure.

"Now, kiss me," Hatsuharu chuckled as he grasped Tohru's hips. Drawing her snugly into his pelvis, Hatsuharu shifted his bare buttocks on the hard surface of the coffee table. "This is killing my ass," he grumbled with a painful scowl.

"Poor baby," Tohru sympathized, wetting her lips as they descended to meet his.

Hatsuharu flipped on the switch to the stimulator. Tohru's eyes widen, her thighs tightened, and Hatsuharu caught her hands as she grabbed for her pussy. The limpness in Hatsuharu's cock, brought on while attaching his toy to Tohru, quickly vanished as Tohru wormed about on his lap.

With Tohru's tight, wet pussy wiggling around, and the steady hum of the clit stimulator pressed against his pelvis, Hatsuharu felt the beginnings of that familiar sensation. In hopes of suppressing the inevitably, yet still actively playing tongue tag, Hatsuharu's hands searched the coffee table for his next surprise. With toy in hand, he secretly lubricated the smaller of the butt plugs behind Tohru's back. Again urging her upward, he spread the cheeks of her ass with the fingers and thumb of one hand; positioning the probe near her rear opening with the other.

"Down," he breathed between kisses, and Tohru lowered herself.

When the tip of the plug touched her tight hole, she bolted upward; removing Hatsuharu's cock from her pussy.

"Down!" Hatsuharu snapped, and grasped her hips, roughly tugging her back in place on his cock.

"No!" Tohru protested, struggling to keep herself lifted above the butt plug.

Hatsuharu's open palm smacked loudly as it connected full force to the back of Tohru's thigh. "Down!" he ordered, and Tohru's rounded eyes fixed on his. "Tohru, do as you are told."

Cautiously Tohru lowered her bottom, until her rear opening again touched the tip of the butt plug. Then pressing her lips tightly to Hatsuharu's, she allowed the object to slowly enter her body from behind.

Hatsuharu's fingers firmly kneaded the areas on the inside of Tohru's asscheeks, helping her tensed muscle to relax and accept the entire length of the plug. As the last of the probe eased into place, Tohru's hole squeezed around it's narrow base holding it securely inside her.

"Are you okay?" Hatsuharu whispered, still holding her filled, round ass in his hands.

Tohru wrinkled her nose at him, then clenched her pussy muscles as tight as she possibly could.

"Aaaahh," Hatsuharu groaned, and his hands reached for her hips.

This time Tohru was to fast for him, and caught hold of his wrist, pushing them away and down. Then rocking her body forward, she caused Hatsuharu to force his pelvis up to stay in contact with her pussy.

"Oh Kami," Tohru gasped as Hatsuharu began to thrust upward into her. "Hatsuharu," she cried, as her elbows buckled and he grabbed her waist pulling her back down.

Tohru managed to get the heels of her boots hooked over the edge of the table on either side of Hatsuharu, giving her excellent leverage. Hatsuharu's hands steadied her as she rhythmically bounced above him. He could feel the plug in her ass everytime she drove her pussy down, then she'd tilt her pelvis forward, tighten every blessed muscles, and lift.

For Tohru the movement, along with the stimulators quickly brought on that delighful involuntary tremor that starts in her thighs and works inward. The uncontrollable clenching of Tohru's pussy sent Hatsuharu over the top. Clutching Tohru's hips, Hatsuharu pulled her tight against himself as his cock pumped his cum deep into her body.

In pleasant exhaustion, Hatsuharu leaned back, resting his elbows on the hard surface of the coffee table. Tohru collasped on top of him, being careful not to let his softening cock slip free.

"Would you please turn this off," she giggled, rubbing the buzzing clit stimulator against him.

"Nope," Hatsuharu replied with a devilish grin. "I'm satisfied for now, but you're not though yet. Your torturous night has just begun."


End file.
